


Done

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss is done.





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Prim's dead. So, why am I not dead? Maybe I should just end it. I have nothing to live for. I'm done.


End file.
